fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Alberto
Alberto is a male customer who first appeared in Papa's Burgeria. He is the male worker at the Papa's Freezeria. Appearance Alberto has dark brown hair with a signature red bandana.His shirt is yellow with green trim, and four green stars. His pants are red with no belt. His shoes are brown with green laces, like Georgito's. Flipdeck info: Alberto works during the summer at Papa’s Freezeria on the beautiful beaches of Calypso Island. Being an avid football fan, he helped organized the island first amateur Beach Soccer League. On the weekends, Alberto co-captains the Freezeria Swizzlers with his girlfriend, Penny. Although they haven’t won many games, they still have a great time together. Orders Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * BBQ sauce * Onion * Medium Patty * Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Pork * White Rice * Brown Rice * White Rice * Black Beans * Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana * Cherry * Banana Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Pecan Waffles * Powdered Sugar * 3 Bananas * 3 Strawberries * Raspberries * Drink: Small Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * BBQ Sauce * Onion Ring * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Medium Patty * Cheese * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Calypso Wings * 8 Celeries * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun * Chili * Sauerkraut * Sport Pepper * Tomato * Sport Pepper * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (Cherry on other holidays) ** Candy Rocket (No other toppings on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Chocolate chips on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Festive Flag (Cherry on other holidays) ** White Chocolate Star (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup * Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria * Al-Dente Spaghetti * Pinneaple Pancetta (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) * Grated Mozzarella * Lemon Herb (No other toppings in other holidays) * 6 Glazed Ham (Sausages in other holidays) * Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Star Donut (Ring in other holidays) **Chocolate Frosting **Strawberry Syrup **Crushed Peanuts *Regular Ring Donut **Strawberry Frosting **Cherrybomb Drizzle (None in other holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles (None in Starlight Jubilee) **Crushed Peanuts (None in Starlight Jubliee) *Chocolate Star Donut with Jubilee Jelly (Round with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Strawberry Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Blue Star Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Calypso Wings *4 Celeries *Mango Chili Dip Ranks Burgeria Rank: 4 Taco Mia Rank: 37 Freezeria Rank: 1 Pancakeria Rank: 23 Wingeria Rank: 2 Hot Doggeria: 42 Cupcakeria: 33 Pastaria: 13 Donuteria: Day 2 Wingeria HD: 3 Papa's Next Chefs (2011) In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division and surprised everybody by beating Roy by just 1 vote in the first round. However, in Round 2 he lost to Carlo Romano, who would eventually represent the Pepperoni Division. He could not run again in the 2012 tournament because the new rule is you can not have already been a chef to run. Alberto worked at the Freezeria. Unlockable Toppings with him *In Wingeria, he's unlocked with Calypso Sauce. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with White Chocolate Star. *In Pastaria, he's unlocked with Foccacia and Glazed Ham. *In Donuteria, he's unlocked with Strawberry Icing. *In Wingeria HD, he's unlocked with Calypso Sauce Trivia *He, Doan, Utah, Scooter, Tony and Willow are the only chefs who didn't debut in either of Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! or Papa's Pizzeria. *In Papa's Burgeria, whenever his eyes are closed, his eyes become gray, unlike any other customer. *He is currently dating Penny. * His favorite color is Neapolitan, as he orders the combination of food colored Pink-White-Chocolate a lot. * He and Penny is one of the characters that in relationship, alongside Olga-Little Edoardo and Rudy-Scarlett. * In his flipdeck, it's mentioned that he, alongside Penny, co-captains the Freezeria Swizzlers. * The design of his shirt is similar to the Brazilian flag, which may indidcate he's Brazilian and Brazilians love playing soccer, which is his favorite sport too. Gallery File:Alberto_and_Penny.png|link=Alberto and Penny. File:Alberto_2nd.png File:Albertohno.JPG File:Cinnamonswirl.png File:200px-0,123,24,86-Alberto.png File:Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png File:Ninjoy'.jpg File:Stickouttoung.png File:IHARTU.jpg File:Angberto.png|Alberto is not pleased. Alberto Perfect.png Angryalberto.jpg Oh well Alberto.png Papa's next chef 2011.jpg|Papa's next chef 2011 Perfect day.PNG thumb.png|This is my favourite day! Angry alberto.jpg|Alberto is not pleased. Alberto Perfect!.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria! This is very hard to do. Alberto gets Burgerzilla.jpg|Alberto will not be happy for a burgerzilla. Angry alberto and Penny.png|Albero and Penny had a fight and now are hating each other! noiubn.png Alberto panny.png Alberto.jpg Alberto 2.jpg|'Perfect' On Papa's Wingeria Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Freezeria hd.png Alberto is being pleased.png|Alberto is being pleased FreezeriaHDRita.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png Poor Alberto.png Alberto in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Cupcakes for Alberto.png Perfect Pasta for Alberto.png Perfect Pasta for Alberto 2.png Perfect Pasta for Alberto 3.png pizap.com13974826514531.jpg|Alberto's current girlfriend. Angry Alberto.jpg|Read this red note showdown.jpg|Alberto is on the moves! Alberto.PNG|Alberto As Star Customer In Wingeria Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto ordering Donuts Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto ordering donuts 1530573_672971992765601_1748922607_n.jpg|alberto's donuts in papa's donuteria bandicam 2014-06-18 14-07-59-812.jpg|Play Hard!! Perfectalberto.png Papa's Burgeria Alberto's Order.PNG|Alberto ordering a burger freezeria 4.png|Why did you do that, Penny?! alberto perfect 4.png|Perfect in Donuteria!!! The shortest one of the three.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:A Characters